


...to distract

by BriMac0518



Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [17]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Planning a masquerade could be overwhelming. It's time that Nadia had a break.
Relationships: Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/You
Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531607
Kudos: 98





	...to distract

**Author's Note:**

> I've had trouble writing Nadia fics in the past, but this one was surprisingly easy and I think it turned out rather well. Hope you guys enjoy it. Feel free to let me know what you think!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

Planning a masquerade was no small feat. Yet Nadia always made it look simple. She left you in awe of her ability to multi-task and manage having dozens of people all trying to speak with her at once. Though she went about everything with her usual poise and confidence, you couldn't help noticing that she was starting to get worn down. Oh, she hid it from everyone to be sure, but she couldn't hide it from you. You knew her too well. You recognized all the signs. Nadia needed a break and badly.

What to do when an entire palace full of people wanted her attention was something you weren't sure of. There was someone trying to talk to her literally every two seconds unless she was trying to sleep. Even then, Nadia didn't sleep much before she was up and at it all over again. Thankfully, it didn't take you too long to come up with a solution to the problem. All it took was a little magic. You had that in abundance.

After a bit of planning, you waited in the room you and Nadia shared together until you could cast a spell on yourself. It hid you from view completely, rendering you invisible to any around you. Easy enough to manage thanks to some quick study with one of Asra's spell books.

You then walked through the palace, making sure to keep your footsteps quiet. You narrowly managed to avoid bumping into a few servants on your way who passed you, their arms full of various supplies for the masquerade. You even saw Portia at one point, giving instructions to another group of servants about how the ballroom was to be decorated and where to find the necessary items to do so. It made you smile, thinking of how Portia always did everything she could to make Nadia's burdens lighter. You and Portia were kindred spirits in that regard.

Finding your beloved was rather simple all things considered. All you had to do was look for the mob of servants frantically trying to talk to her, surrounding her in the corridor. You bit back a sigh at the sight, noting that Nadia was calmly addressing each of them in turn despite them clambering to be the first to have their particular problems handled with a decision from the countess, yet you could see the way she kept glancing further down the corridor, like she longed to escape. You couldn't blame her really. If it had been you surrounded by that mob, you probably would have cut and run a while ago.

The perfect time to enact your plan came when Nadia finally finished handling the issues that were presented to her and the group of servants dispersed. As the last walked away, Nadia took in a deep breath and released it with a slow sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. It was as she began to walk that you made your move. You walked up to her quickly and took her hand, linking your fingers. As you did, the spell you'd cast on yourself extended to include Nadia so that the both of you were hidden from view.

"My love, what are you doing?" Her surprise turned to joy when she saw you, your heart warming at the love there in her gaze as you grinned impishly at her.

"I believe I'm kidnapping the countess. Try not to throw me in the dungeon for it, though. I promise I have the best of intentions." You winked at her and earned a tired chuckle from your lover.

"I think in this case I can be lenient," she allowed, squeezing your hand. She blinked, however, pausing and staring as another group of servants was coming down the hall, clearly searching for her. You tugged on her hand, pulling her into an alcove and bringing one hand to your lips to urge her to be quiet. She was shocked when the group walked right past you both, one of them even looking right at the spot where you hid, yet clearly didn't see you.

"What have you done?" Nadia asked once the group was gone, looking at you curiously.

"Magic." She snorted in amusement because clearly she knew that. You were just being a bit sassy. You continued, however, answering her question. "I made us invisible. You need a break no matter how much you try to convince anyone otherwise. You can't fool me, Nadia Satrinava. I know you."

Before she could argue the point, you tugged her close and pressed your lips to hers. Your kiss was gentle, yet insistent, silently asking her to just give in for a few moments. You couldn't hide her for long, but you could at least give her time to relax without having countless throngs of servants demanding her attention.

You knew you'd won when she leaned into you and heard the soft sigh that escaped her against your lips. Her arms wound around you and she let her fingers slide into your hair, earning a shiver in response. You were in no hurry, though. Your kiss was slow and deep, your hands resting on her back to keep her close to you. The silk of her dress was soft against your palms, warmed from being against her body. The soft floral fragrance that clung to her skin and hair was lovely and you never tired of it.

When at last the need for air won out, you leaned back just enough to rest your forehead against hers, your hand cupping her cheek, softly caressing her skin. You smiled, seeing how relaxed she looked already, and knew that you had done the right thing.

"No one knows me as well as you, my love," she murmured, conceding your earlier point, brushing a soft kiss to your lips, brief but warm. Then she shifted to rest her head on your shoulder, taking the peace and comfort that you offered.

You held her there, cradled in your arms, your lips pressed to her forehead in a tender kiss. Having her there with you, holding each other, both of you at peace, was perfect. That right there was your heaven, no doubt about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
[tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
[Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   



End file.
